


Gods Are Mortal Too

by chumett



Series: Shepard Twins Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Death, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Mortality, Shepard Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: The Shepard twins share a vulnerable moment.





	

“John?”

 

He paused and turned to look at her, her eyes dark and red as she stood slumped against the wall, head tilted towards him as he ran diagnostics on the ship core. “Everything okay?”

 

There was a long moment of silence before she let out a short breath and whispered, “I’m scared.”

 

“Me too,” he said quietly, holding his arm open for her to walk into. As soon as she made contact he hugged her tightly into his side. He rested his chin against her hair and furrowed his brows. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the husks, the marauders, the fucking brutes. Saw the turian soldiers get cut down. Saw the way she had jumped into the line of fire far too many times when Garrus wasn’t looking. Saw her biotics crackle to life as she pushed herself dangerously close to the brink of destruction for the sake of the greater good.

 

All he had was a god damned SMG.

 

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” she asked quietly.

 

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, how much he wanted to say that it would all be okay in the end, he couldn’t. “Probably,” he nodded, squeezing her tightly. “Probably.”

 

They sat like that for a long time while the drive core hummed above them. It was moments like these that he remembered she was fragile. He took a deep breath and kissed her temple, hoping that whatever comfort he could offer her would be enough.

 

“Shepard?”

 

“What?” they called together, both turning to see Tali standing there.

 

Jane sighed and slunk away from him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. As she passed by Tali she smiled as if nothing was wrong. He’d always marveled at how well she could do that. When Tali walked up to him he did not smile. Could not smile.

 

The quarian watched him for a moment before putting her hand on his arm, squeezing him once as she looked up at him. A moment later her hand was back at her side and she was explaining to him the programs that would have to be manually installed in order for the new upgrades to be installed. It would be an all day operation, she had told him. She would need his help. He nodded his head.

 

Later that night, when he returned to his cabin, he did not sleep. He sat on his bed and stared out the window into the vast expanse of stars before him. He stayed like that all night, simply watching as they drifted through space.


End file.
